Perspective
by Ersatz Writer
Summary: A man can play many different roles. It all depends on the angle. One-shot. English translation added!
1. 称呼

**AN: **Hey! So I got to write the first ever Chinese fic for Ace Attorney on FFN! Yes! :3

This took me ages, but I think it's worth it. :) ENGLISH TRANSLATION ON NEXT CHAPTER! For those of you who are curious, :P

For those who do understand Chinese, I hope you can enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"御剑哥~！"

原本是早上清净，凉爽的一杯茶，就这么被叫喊声打破了…

检察官御剑 怜侍无可奈何地叹了一口气，头也不抬地把手中的茶杯放在桌子上。还没有等他缓过神来，就听见办公室1202的大门'咚'地一声打开了。

"御~剑~哥~！"

"美云小姐，" 御剑微微摇了摇头，一脸平静地望着面前气势汹汹的'第二代八咫鸟'。"这里是检察官办公楼，请你不要这么大喊大叫，骚扰周围的人。"

"啊，哦，对不起。" 美云有点儿不好意思地笑了笑，但是没过多久就恢复了原来慌慌张张的模样。"但-但是！御剑哥！这是大事啊，大事！你得下来看一看！"

"大事？" 听到美云的口气，御剑皱了皱眉头，表情一下子严肃了起来。"到底怎么回事？带我去看看。"

美云点了点头，转身便飞速地往楼梯口奔去。确认自己的办公室锁好后，御剑也急忙跟了过去。虽说一共下了12层楼，两人的速度并不慢，不到一会儿就到达了第一楼。

前脚刚一着地，御剑就开始习惯性地打量周围，尽管他已经对这里很熟了 - 毕竟是工作的地方。一眼望去，他并没有看到什么不自然的地方：没有警察或验证人员，也没有血迹和慌乱。不管他怎么看，映入眼席的只有一位目光呆滞的清理工人和门口卖热狗的小贩子。

"到底怎么了？" 御剑皱了皱眉头。

"不在这儿啊，御剑哥！" 美云焦急地喊道，拉着他的胳膊就向外拽。"在外面！"

无奈地御剑只好任由女孩随意摆布，硬生生地拖到了门口。一切似乎很平静，一阵凉爽的秋风吹过一片片金黄的树叶，办公楼前的几棵大树也如往常一样，显得庄严威风。

"美云－"

"你看啊，御剑哥！" 还没有等御剑的话说出口，美云就已经叫了起来。"猫咪！猫咪！"

猫咪…

果然，正如美云所说，在一棵大树光秃秃的枝丫上，有一只小黑猫正在死死地抱着树枝，嘴里不住地发出一些可怜巴巴的叫声。

御剑感到自己的脸一下子冷了下来。

"叫我下来就为了一只猫吗？"

美云似乎并没有感到有什么不对劲的。她的所有精神都集中到了面前那只无助的猫咪。"御剑哥，怎么办啊？" 她拍了拍手。"咪咪！咪咪！… 御剑哥，我怎么叫它都不下来啊！"

_不是'_不下来'_而是_'下不来'_吧…_御剑无奈地揉了揉额头。"这种事，我可就无能为力了。" _毕竟我有恐高症。_"以后如果有类似的情况，拜托请麻烦系锯刑警。" 说完，他转身就要离开。

结果没走几步，就被美云狠狠地拉住。

"御剑哥，你怎么可以这么冷淡啊！" 她似乎很失望，眼神的魅力并不亚于树上的猫咪。"你是御剑哥嘛…见人有难怎么可能袖手旁观？"

_这不是人啊。_御剑叹了一口气，但是又不好说什么。_说实话，我真的不想把宝贵的工作时间浪费到一只猫的身上，可是美云…_

"…好吧，就这一次，不过-＂

＂不过什么啊，御剑哥？＂美云无辜地眨了眨眼。

＂没-没什么。＂御剑摇了摇头。_本来条件反射地想要说'要扣你的工资'… _＂我…会尽力的。＂话虽这么说，他却一点儿头绪也没有。沉思片刻，他终于开口提议："要不然，我们给火警打电话吧。"

"为什么？"美云眨了眨一眼，一脸郁闷。

御剑扬了扬眉毛。"你难道没见过吗？这里经常会有人因为宠物遭难给火警打电话。救火车上面通常都有梯子。"

"梯子？" 只见美云的眼睛突然亮了起来。"对了！御剑哥的办公室里面不就有一个梯子吗？"

"这－这个…"

"没关系的，御剑哥，我这就去拿！" 原本满脸的忧愁，一下子就化作了自信。还没等御剑发言，美云就已经消失在办公楼里了。不愧是大盗八咫鸟的后代，动作真是不一般的快…

没过多久，她就回来了，在身后拖着御剑办公室的梯子。"御剑哥！" 她兴奋地喊道。"我搬来了！"

_真厉害…_御剑暗自感叹着，出自礼貌赶到她身边帮她把梯子架在树干上。架好了以后，美云得意地往后一战，随后挥了挥手。

"接下来看你的了，御剑哥！"

"为-为什么是我？" 御剑有些惶恐地往后倒退了一步。只要一仰头就心慌的他，怎么可能亲自爬到这么高的一棵树上？！

"你不是所谓的'绅士'嘛？"美云一脸坏笑。"这种事，能让女士动手吗？"

"可是…" _我的这套衣服是新买的…_御剑有些迟疑地望了望眼前的梯子。"这架步梯安全吗…？"

"步梯？这不是普通的梯子吗？" 美云皱了皱眉。"算了，反正应该安全吧。你还不知道吗，御剑哥？这可是从你的办公室拿来的啊！"

_虽然我一次也没碰过…_御剑咬了咬牙，感到自己身上的冷汗都已经透过衬衫了。还能这么办呢？他毕竟不是小孩子了。应该可以克服自己的恐惧吧…

但是不管他怎么激励自己，他的手仍然在颤抖。

咬紧牙关，汗如雨下，御剑艰难地登上了梯子的第一步。

"呃…御剑哥？" 美云的声音似乎是从一个很遥远的地方飘来。"你-你没事吧？脸色好白哦…"

御剑闷哼了一声，含糊作为一个答复。第二步…

等到了第三步的时候，身体的颤抖变得越来越激烈，使整个梯子随着他的身体摇晃。全身僵硬的他只想回到地面，无奈腿不愿听使唤，始终冻在原地，而两手也同样，死死地握着梯子，不愿松开。

"御剑哥…你真的没事吧？" 美云的声音似乎很担忧。"要不你先下来吧…"

御剑艰难地仰起头，试图判断自己的折磨还会持续多久。一下子，天空还是旋转，使他差点儿失去平衡。那只猫，那只该死的猫，趴在不远处的树枝上，呜呜地叫着，表情似乎和美云的一样担忧。

_很近了…再上一步就可以了。御剑，抬起头来！你已经不是小孩了！_

一瞬间，他感到自己的身体似乎重了许多，怎么也迈不开腿来。但是终于，终于，他凭着自己的毅力登上了第四部梯级。黑猫显得更近了。也许，就从这儿，只要他伸出手。

"御-御剑哥…" 美云似乎有点儿呜咽了。

只见那只可怜的小黑猫试探性地站了起来，慢慢地向御剑伸出的胳膊移去，表情警惕。一只黑色的尾巴卷了又卷，胡子微微抖动着，向御剑靠了过去。

_就差一点儿了，不要往下看…_

黑猫轻轻地喵了一声，然后卷起身子就向御剑跳了过去。

丝毫没有一点儿心理准备的御剑条件反射地往后一闪，却没能躲过黑猫的一跳。他只感到一个毛茸茸的东西一下子击中了他的胸膛，随后，人，猫和梯子一起向后倒去…原本精神就快要崩溃的他，根本受不了这样的惊吓。还没有等到着地，就被黑暗吞噬了…

御~剑~怜~侍

五分钟后，御剑逐渐苏醒过来。

"御剑哥！御剑哥！" 一个熟悉的声音喊道，随即映入眼席的就是美云焦急的脸以及她怀中那只惹事的猫。一看御剑醒过来了，她就急忙蹲下来，有些迟疑地戳了戳他。"喂-喂，没事吧？你怎么晕过去了啊？"

"…" 御剑摇了摇头，试图遗忘脑子里炸一般的疼痛。"那只猫…"

"没关系，我已经联系它的主人了，" 美云挠了挠猫咪的头。"它脖子上带着一个小领子，上面写着名字和主人的联系方式。" 说完，她就把猫塞到御剑的面前。"你看。它叫'子弹'。"

_…我… 我已经无话可说了…_

"话说回来，御剑哥，你…" 美云顿了一下。"难道… 难道你有恐高症吗？"

"…只是轻微的。" 御剑淡淡地回答道，虽然没有敢直视美云的眼睛。叹了一口气，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一瘸一拐地靠着树干休息了一会儿。"以后这种事，还是不要问我为妙。"

美云看了他一会儿，似乎在沉思。"御剑哥，" 她缓缓地开口道，"你真是一个好人呢。明明有恐高症还这么勇敢地帮忙，" 她感激地冲他笑了笑。"我就知道我可以信任你！你真的…好像爸爸一样呢…"

"是-是吗…" _唔，被比喻成快五十多岁的一条先生了吗？_

美云似乎察觉到了御剑的想法，因为她急忙加上一句："当然御剑哥年轻多啦！嗯…怎么说呢，更像哥哥啦！对，就是这种感觉。御剑哥就像亲哥哥一样，总是会给我帮忙指导哦！"

御剑沉默了，一向不善于表达自己的他，此刻也不知道应该如何做出答复。最终，他只好喃喃地道一句："这是我应该做的，" 并小心地把梯子扶好。

_哥哥吗…？ 想起来，更接近妹妹的她，似乎从来没有这么叫过我啊…_

* * *

"御剑 怜侍是我的弟弟。"

狩魔 冥，天才检察官，从来没有叫过他'哥哥'。

幼年的御剑曾经无数次试图纠正她的错误。"冥，我年龄比你大，你应该叫我'哥哥'才对。"

但每次的结果都是一样的。不管是两岁的冥，还是十八岁的冥，都会固执地摇摇头。

"你并不配做我的兄长，御剑 怜侍，" 她永远会这么回答他。"你是我的弟弟，记住了！"

说完，她那个似乎永不停歇的皮鞭就会呼啸而下，给御剑留下满眼的星星和脸上的疤痕。

久而久之，御剑也只好承认，在这件事上，他已经无能为力了。九岁的'弟弟'，领着两岁的'姐姐'，一起在狩魔的指导下长大。

冥从小就对自己的要求很高，有的时候甚至超过了自己父亲对她的要求。她勤奋，却很孤僻。每次御剑送她上学的时候，都会看到她孤独的身影，独自往教室走去。从没有人给她打招呼，而她，带着一副不屑一顾地表情，也从未主动和人家交流过。

虽然并没有血缘关系，但是每每看到这样的场景，御剑都会感到一种莫名的心酸。

那一天，他放学后如往常一样走到冥的小学来接他的'姐姐'。只见冥同往常一样，站在学校的门口等她。但是这一次，同往常不一样的是，这一次，冥的眼睛是湿润的。

御剑起初并没有在意；春天的花粉带来的苦楚他可是比谁都要清楚。两人见面后也没有言语，而是默默地同时转向回家的路。御剑走在前面，思考着晚饭后要做的家庭作业；冥则低着头，慢慢地跟在他的身后。

不久，御剑听到了身后低低地抽泣声。

有些疑惑地他，转身瞥了一眼本应走在身后的冥，却发现她早就停下了。只见她用一只手拼命地捂住嘴，肩膀无声地抖动着。淡蓝的头发遮住了她的眼睛 – 就连她的马鞭也丢在一边，孤零零地躺在马路上。

御剑愣了一愣，首先感到的就是慌乱。怎么了？冥怎么会哭呢? 难道是他惹到她了吗？回家后狩魔先生会这么说？他现在应该怎么办？应该问问她吗，还是装作没看见，尽量不伤害她的自尊心？

慌乱过后，他立马让自己恢复平静，冷静地思考了一下所有的可能性。自己并没有做什么错事，所以应该是和自己无关的。而冥看起来也没有受什么伤，所以不是因为疼痛而引起的。莫非学校…?

御剑深深地吸了一口气，望着正在使劲揉眼睛的冥，终于鼓起勇气向她走去。

"冥，怎么了？"

她并没有回答，双手紧紧地抱着自己的肩，连看都没看他一眼。

御剑轻轻地把一只手搭在了她的肩上。看到她并没有做出什么激烈的反应后，他慢慢在她旁边。

"冥，告诉我，好吗？"

冥微微地抬起头，两只蔚蓝的眼睛因为泪水而显得通红。她并没有看他的眼睛，而是死死地盯着自己的鞋子，似乎有点儿羞涩，也有点儿懊恼。御剑看到她咬住自己的嘴唇，似乎坚决不想说话似的。

"告诉我吧，冥。" 御剑尽量用自己最温柔的口气说道，一下子感到自己的脸似乎也有些不自然的红了起来。"我…我不会告诉狩魔先生的。"

冥的头飞速地抬了起来，一脸惊愕。_难道真的不能告诉狩魔先生吗？_御剑暗自纳闷，但是冥的表情已经给予了他一个答案。

_嗯… 以冥的性格，大概不会轻易告诉我吧。_不如来一个激将法；对付冥来说，这一招屡试不爽。

"不会是学校有人欺负你吧…"

貌似随意的口气，果然得到了御剑想要的反应。

"才-才没有！" 冥的语气显得极其气愤。"我可不管那些愚蠢的人们想的什么…！" 说到这儿，她似乎有些哽咽。"他们…想说什么就说什么。我才…才不介意呢。"

"冥，如果你想告诉我的话，" 御剑平静地建议道，"你…可以说。我会尽力帮助你解决问题。"

"哼，大人的事，不需要你来插嘴，" 冥两手抱胸，虽然眼睛依旧通红，情绪却似乎在调侃中开始恢复正常。"我在学校里…"

她停住了，没有说下去。

"学校发生了什么？" 御剑轻轻地问道。

冥没有立即回答。她的脸已经涨得通红，挣扎着试图控制自己的情绪，但最终她没有成功。泪水打湿了她的袖子，并在她的脸颊上流下了淡淡的泪痕。冥…哭了，而御剑却不知道自己应该说什么。

其实他也不需要说什么，因为冥自己领先开口：

"我…数学考试的成绩…"

原来如此。

"一次考试并不能反映你综合的表现，" 御剑冷静地分析者。他有些尴尬地拍了拍冥的肩膀，希望给予她一丝安慰。"我觉得你不需要懊恼。"

"怎么可能？" 冥的口气很愤怒，很失望。"我这么能不懊恼呢？！我完美的满分纪录就这么破坏了！我怎么对得起'狩魔'这个名字，这个家族？我已经…失去了叫自己'狩魔'的资格，而这一点你比谁都清楚，御剑 怜侍：失去的，就永远都回不来了！"

御剑沉默了，冥也低下了头。

"我-我失败了。" 冥的声音微微颤抖着，沉痛的，绝望的。"这样子的我，这么配做父亲的继承人？"

"冥…"

_难道你就没有父亲以外的世界吗？_

他看了看眼前这个纠结的小女孩，感到阵阵心酸。

_狩魔先生对她的影响，并不亚于父亲对我的影响。但是狩魔先生，究竟是和父亲不一样的人。冥__…_

"同学们都在笑我，" 冥小声地述说着。"我-我听到了… 他们在我背后说的话…"

_你很孤单吧，冥？你不惜一切想让自己的父亲自豪。但是这一路上，都只有你自己一个人__…_

_其实你也注意到了吧？同学冷淡的表情，周围人的排挤__…__在这之前，你一直在回避现实吧__…_

缓缓地，御剑抬起手，温和地拭去了她眼角的泪珠。

"别哭了。这件事，我不会告诉任何人的。"

冥猛地抬起了头，泪眼汪汪地看着他，似乎有些质疑，有些不可思议。御剑并没有在意她的眼神，而是继续说道：

"不要理会别人多嘴。你想当检察官，不是吗？那就朝这个目标努力吧。好好学习法律，不要受到别人的影响。"

_冥，我可怜你。我真的很想帮助你，但是__…_

他深吸了一口气，并轻轻地把她搂在了怀里。

_…__我和你一样。_

冥没有挣扎，而是紧紧地保住了他，久久没有松手。

"你真是一个傻弟弟，怜侍。"

* * *

怜侍。

已经很久没有人这么叫他了。

对御剑来说，怜侍是一个几近陌生的名字。它似乎代表着另一个人素不相识的人，一个离他很远的人。怜侍是一个拥有理想的孩子，一个崇拜父亲的少年。而他，似乎已经不配这个名字了。

"嘿，打扰了，怜侍君。"

御剑有些惊讶地抬起了头，原本正在写字的一只手立即停了下来。

"信-信乐先生？"

只见这位游手好闲的辩护律师随意地打量了一下御剑的办公室，两手漫不经心地插在口袋里。"哟，怜侍，办公室打扮的不错嘛。是不是花了很多钱啊？有空也帮我把事务所也装修一下吧！看在信先生的面上，怎么样啊？"

"呃…" 这么直接的口气，一下子就把御剑怔住了，一时间没有反应过来。"这个…"

一看御剑这副摸样，信乐笑了，并随意地耸了耸肩。"开玩笑啦，怜侍君，开玩笑。你可要学会放松哦，不要老是这么死板。" 他停下了，故作沉思。"嗯，记得你小时候似乎也是这样子，就是不和其他小朋友一起玩。信先生曾经特别担心呢，还以为你有什么毛病来着。"

"父亲… 这样子认为吗？" 御剑暗暗感到一丝不快，眉头也下意识地皱了起来。

"呜哇，怜侍君，你这表情也太恐怖了！" 信乐挥了挥手，一脸的恐惧。"大叔的话，千万不要当真啊！"

_你有完没完…_御剑感到宝贵的时间正从他的身边流逝。_看来不把这个家伙打发走就不能继续干活了。_"信乐先生，" 他用自己最耐心的口气开始：毕竟曾经是父亲的助手，怎么样也要礼貌一点儿。"请问你找我有什么事吗？"

"嗯… 说事情，也不是什么事情啦。" 信乐耸了耸肩，眼睛不住地打量四周。"我只不过想来看看你嘛！如今信先生已经去世了，照顾你的责任自然就落到我的身上喽！"

_真是那样的话，你可就晚了十几年了…_御剑叹了一口气。_看不出来的话，我已经27岁了，不需要你来照顾…_

只见信乐先生沉默良久，终于补上一句："… 顺便借几个文档回去。你这儿应该有几个狩魔曾经领过的案子吧？我想看看能不能获得许可重审案件。至少… 至少可以讨回一个公道吧。"

_果然，真正目的还是我书架上的文档啊…_御剑无奈地站了起来。_何必这么多谎言呢？_"信乐先生请便。这些档案如今对我也没有什么用了。"

"嗯，嗯，怜侍真是个好孩子啊！" 信乐似乎很得意地点了点头。"小时候也是这么听话呢！虽然总是对大叔那么冷淡，你在心底里也还是算喜欢我吧？"

_这… 需要考虑。_虽然这么想，却还是故作坚定地点了点头。

信乐先生立马露出一个灿烂的笑容，双臂张开就向御剑扑去。"太好了，怜侍！来吧，给大叔一个亲热的拥抱吧！"

"不-不用了，" 御剑倒退了三步，急忙摆了摆手。"信乐先生不是来取狩魔先生的档案吗？请-请便吧。"_不要跑题，好不好？_

"哦，对了对了，大叔一兴奋，差点给忘掉了。" 信乐一边吹着口哨，一边转向御剑的书架。"嗯… 还真是整齐啊。不愧是信先生的儿子，连摆文档的方式也都一模一样呢！"

"嗯…" 御剑瞥了一眼自己的书架。"我只是比较喜欢整洁而已。"

"唔，真是的，那大叔我是不是也要和你学学呢？" 信乐一脸坏笑地打量着一排以字母顺序排列的书。"啊，好怀念信先生训我的时光啊！"

_别说父亲，就连我也想好好教育你一下…_

"话说回来，怜侍君，"信乐突然语调一转，表情一下子严肃起来。"你, 最近还好吧？"

"我？"御剑对这个突然的问题怔住了。"我还可以。怎么了？"

"没什么，" 信乐转过身来，一只手无意识地摸了摸头上的帽子。"只不过大叔我，最近仔细调查了你这几年的成绩。四年不败的记录，还真是令人佩服呢。"

一提到这个，御剑就感到一种沉重的罪恶感。"信乐先生，" 他淡淡地吐出一句，"请不要再讽刺我了。"

"我不是这个意思，怜侍，" 信乐的眼神虽然严肃，却带着一缕惋惜。"我只是在想，如今让你沦落在狩魔之手的人，还是大叔我的错吧。"

"信乐先生," 御剑迟疑了。"你-你这是什么意思？"

信乐摇了摇头。"那一天，" 他的语气显得很沉重。"DL-6案发那一天，本应该是我陪在信先生身边的。哪知我， 为了忙其他的事情而耽误了法庭。如今都想不起来那一天，到底去干什么了。" 他苦笑着叹了一口气。"我只希望是什么重要的事吧… 不然，我是无论如何都不可能原谅自己的。"

"信乐先生，过去的都已经过去了，不要-"

"不，怜侍君。我今天来，除了来取狩魔的文档以外，还是为了向你道歉的。" 说道这儿，信乐先生缓缓地脱下了头上的帽子。他那双巧克力棕色的双瞳，坚定地望着御剑。"大叔，真的很内疚。"

"可是…"

"就连信先生去世后，我都没有抽空去拜访你。本应该是我来照顾你的，结果我… 违背自己的良心，违背了信先生，就这么走开了。或许是太年轻了吧，虽然这不是理由。"他低下了头，却没有藏住眼神中的悔恨。"结果，你被狩魔领走，拜他为师。而几年后的我，居然还有脸这么讽刺，挖苦你。其实，背叛信先生的人不是你，而是我…"

"信乐先生。"御剑开口，却不知道该怎么继续。"我… 父亲他…"

"对不起，怜侍君，" 说道这儿，信乐深深地向御剑鞠了一躬。"我让信先生失望了。请接受我的歉意。"

"信-信乐先生，不要这样。" 有些难堪的御剑急忙快步上前，把信乐扶起。" 我接受你的歉意。不要再为这件事情而纠结了。毕竟，它已经过去了，而我… 也对检察官这个职位很满意。" 他停顿了一下，低头思考片刻。"虽然和父亲的职业不同，但我还是希望以一个检察官的身份来追求一个公正的判决，以及隐藏的真相。我希望你能理解。"

信乐微微笑了笑，并点了点头。"我明白了，怜侍君。" 他的表情很慈祥，似乎有些怀念。"看着你，真像看到第二个信先生啊。"

御剑没有回答，只是默默地低下了头。_我… 像父亲吗？_童年对父亲的仰慕再一次涌上心头，以及一种解脱。_这么多年，我一直都在怀疑自己，排斥自己，但是今天，似乎终于得到了自己的肯定…_

"谢谢你。" 他的声音很安静，却很真诚，而信乐先生似乎也领会了他话后的意思，因为他笑了，一个欣慰的笑容。

"怜侍君…还真懂事呢。"

御~剑~怜~侍

"嗯，这样子就差不多了，" 半个小时后，腋下夹着三四本文档的信乐先生满意地点了点头。"抱歉啊，怜侍君，打扰了。"

"不要介意，信乐先生。" 御剑礼貌地点了点头。"能帮助您是我的荣幸。"

"对大叔还需要这么拘束吗？" 信乐打趣地扬了扬眉。"不过真的感谢你，怜侍。有了这些文档，或许就可以拯救几个无辜的魂灵，"他的表情沉重了下来。"这… 应该也算是为我自己赎罪吧。"

"… 祝你好运，" 御剑缓缓地抬起手。_虽然信乐先生你，已经没有什么罪可言了。我从来就没有对你抱有什么仇恨，而已经去世的父亲，也早已原谅你了吧…_

"你也是，" 信乐一下子握住了御剑伸出的手，深如巧克力的双瞳露出笑脸下隐藏着的稳重与成熟。

"一路走好，御剑检察官。"

* * *

"哇！真不愧是御剑检察官的说！在一天之内就赢了一个'有罪'判决的说！"

和以往一样，系锯刑警永远是御剑出庭看到的第一个人。这位忠诚的刑警一下子就挤到御剑的前面，表情永远是那么过度的兴奋。

"… 真是太佩服御剑检察官的说！一直都那么厉害的说…"

"谢谢你的夸奖，刑警，" 御剑淡淡地打断了系锯刑警滔滔不绝的赞赏声，一脸平静地向法院的大门走去。"我先失陪了。"

"咦？为什么这么快就要走了的说？" 身后立刻传来系锯刑警不可思议的叫声。还没走到几步的御剑，突然就发现自己被手下拦住了。"难道今天不庆祝吗？"

_就算庆祝，你也付不起钱吧…_心里虽然这么想，御剑却也没好意思说出来。"嗯，今天就不庆祝了。我还有一些要事要赶紧处理。庆祝的话，以后再说吧。" _真是的，如果我每次赢的时候都要庆祝，我早就和系锯刑警一样，吃方便面过日子了…_

"啊… 御剑检察官就这么打算把我扔在这儿吗？"

突然冒出的问题，让御剑迟疑了一下。"… 你说什么？"

"我是说…" 系锯有些尴尬地挠了挠脑袋。"我… 我没有车的说。"

御剑面无表情地打量了一下站在自己面前的刑警。"…然后呢？"

"然后…" 系锯刑警耷拉着脑袋，一副可怜的模样。"今-今天，我回不了家的说…"

"打个公交车不就可以了。" 御剑提议，心里禁不住涌起一种不详的预感。

"我也想的说，可-可是…" 系锯两手插在口袋里，可怜巴巴地瞥了御剑一眼。"如果今天打个公交车，这个星期就没钱吃饭了…"

_不至于吧…_御剑提醒自己以后要常常给这位刑警长一点儿工资。"那… 你难道不能走路回家吗？"

"没办法，家离得太远了的说。" 系锯刑警用凄惨的眼神看了看御剑。"所以说，御剑检查官要是今天可以的说…"

_你的意思是…？_被盯得肉麻的御剑感到心里不详的预感开始迅速膨胀。

"… 麻烦送我回家的说。"

_我-我… 不要啊…_

＂刑警，＂ 御剑一下子觉得很难受。"难道你…没有别的办法吗？"

系锯的表情显得很沮丧，也并没有直接回答御剑的问题。"啊… 就连御剑先生也…" 他的声音一下子变得很小。"算了吧，我今天，就在法庭和犯人一起睡觉的说…"

_可恶， 把话都说道这份上了…_

"…就这一次，" 御剑极不情愿地咬了咬牙。_就是我，也没有残忍到这种地步。_"但是我警告你，下不为例！" _否则下个月的工资评论我就有的说了… 虽然确实没有多少工资可言。_

无论如何，系锯原本愁眉苦脸的模样立马烟消云散。只见这位高大的刑警如同圣诞节得到礼物的孩子一样，喜笑颜开。＂哇！御剑检察官果然是个有良心的人的说！＂

_不送你回家我就没良心吗？_

＂我还没坐过御剑检察官的车的说！虽然每两个星期都会擦得干干净净的说，但最终也只能'望车兴叹'啊！＂

＂刑警，＂御剑有些不耐烦地打断了系锯的感叹，＂我现在有很多事情要做。如果你想尽快回家的话，就请不要继续磨蹭了。＂

系锯有些不好意思地挠了挠头，尴尬地'哦'了一声，却并没有停止对御剑滔滔不绝的赞美：＂... 最近一直以为御剑先生在刻意躲避我的说，对此很烦恼的说...＂

御剑暗暗叹了一口气。

＂... 但是果然不需要担心的说！＂系锯刑警信心满满地单手捶了捶自己的胸。＂我就知道，御剑检察官心里一定还有我的说！＂

听到这句话的御剑只感到一种毛骨悚然的寒气，禁不住打了一个寒颤。＂刑警，＂他急忙打断，＂以后再也不要说类似的话，懂吗？＂

＂为什么？＂系锯的表情很无辜。＂我-我又说什么对检察官先生不利的话吗？＂

_真是不一般的傻。_御剑暗自感叹道。_当初是怎么遇到他的？_

果然，以后再也不要多管闲事了。只不过是六年前为了讨回真相，没想到却被这样一个愣头愣脑的家伙给黏住了，还真是形影不离，如一条失散多年的狗一样。

不过呢，御剑摇了摇头，几年下来这位笨拙憨厚的刑警也确实立了很多功。没有他的帮忙，很多案件的结尾肯定不堪设想吧…

_尤其是那个人，似乎也因为他捡了几条命呢…_

思考之间，已经不知不觉地靠近了御剑的车。那是一辆鲜艳的红色跑车，在灯光的照耀下亮出崭新的光泽，很明显是经过百般呵护才保持着如此完美。这使已经接近的系锯刑警禁不住大声感叹道："哇，真不愧是御剑检察官的说！果然和刑警的待遇不一样的说！" 他不可思议地摇了摇头，绕着御剑的跑车不停地赞赏。"唔，这样的车，大概会值多少方便面呢？"

"应该够你吃半辈子吧，" 御剑淡淡地应了一句。"上车吧，刑警。但是不要碰车的油漆，也尽量不要把脏土带到车上，还有要系上安全带，否则你的月薪就要-"

"呜啊！我知道了！对不起，御剑检察官！" 一脸惶恐的系锯立刻乖乖地闭上嘴，小心翼翼地把车门打开。"我-我尽量不添麻烦的说！"

"真是的…" 摇了摇头，御剑无可奈何地坐上司机的位子，并发动了引擎。"我真没想到，你居然连打车的钱都没有。" _真够惨的。_

"也不是没有，" 系锯有些沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。"但是如果打车的话，就没有吃饭的钱的说… 果然，自己的努力还是不能让御剑检察官满意。"

_不要用这种可怜巴巴的眼神看着我…_微微心软的御剑只好轻叹一口气以掩饰自己心里的内疚。"既然如此，" 他用几近讽刺的口气质问："为什么还要这么跟随我呢？"

"御剑检察官是什么意思？" 系锯愣愣地瞪大了眼睛，一脸糊涂。"我-我不明白…"

"你，如果调个上司，应该也不是什么难事，" 御剑冷静地分析着，眼睛直直地盯着马路。"总会有一个愿意给你涨工资的检察官会收留你吧。你，毕竟没有待在我身边的义务。"

"御剑检察官这么说是想要开除我吗？" 表情越来越难看的系锯刑警一下子变得惊慌失措。"难-难-难道御剑先生知道上一次的咖啡是我撒的吗？"

"什么！" 御剑感到自己的手不由自主地攒住了方向盘。"那是你干的-？！不，跑题了，我没有这个意思。" _虽然咖啡的问题确实要追究一下。_"我只是想知道，这么多年来，你为什么愿意留在我的身边？我并没有给你多少待遇， 而跟着我，你，除了攻击的谣言和比其他人都少的工资，也没有得到什么，尤其是我初次出庭的那几年。" _为什么，当年那个冷酷无情，不值任何同情的我，可以赢到你的忠心？_

"这个嘛…" 系锯有些不好意思地挠了挠头。"我还从来没有想过的说。不过呢，应该是觉得御剑先生是个值得信赖的人吧。" 此时，这位心地善良的刑警露出一个憨厚的笑容。"虽然第一次见面时，感觉确实不好接近，有一种'杀人不眨眼'的那种印象-"

_唔，这么说还真有点儿受伤…_

"但即便如此，却还是看到御剑先生那么努力地去证明我的清白的说！那时候就觉得，御剑检察官真是一个好人！一个不顾自己，只为别人着想的大好人的说！"

"是吗…" 在路灯的照耀之下，御剑淡淡地笑了。"刑警，你眼光太浅了。"

"可是就连那个人，" 系锯如同小孩子般嘟哝着，"就连他，成为辩护律师，也不是因为御剑先生吗？也不是因为觉得御剑先生是个好人，所以才这么为你努力的说！" 说到这里，这个高大的刑警自豪地点了点头。"嗯，可以感觉出来的说！那个人，完全是模仿御剑检察官的说！他也是在这么承认的说！"

"你说…他？" _真可笑，这样子的念头，果然只有系锯刑警能想的出来。_"他，是个远比我值得尊重的男人。"

"是吗？" 系锯有些迷惑地眨了眨眼睛。"可是，有的时候，看到他对委托人的信任，真的有点儿像御剑检察官对我们的信任的说。" 他沉默片刻，继续道："辩护律师和检事都是需要信任的说，不是吗的说?"

_真是意外，居然有这么深奥的理解。_御剑禁不住感慨。_真是低估他了。_

"啊啊，我们已经到了的说！" 刑警突然喊道，表情如同圣诞节收到礼物的孩子。"果然还是有车方便的说！这么快就可以回家了的说！"

"不用客气，" 御剑微微点了点头，平静地刹住车。"早点休息，刑警。明天还有更多的工作需要你完成。"

"知道了的说！" 系锯刑警激动地敬了个礼。"明天再见，御剑检察官！"

望着刑警慢慢远去的身影，御剑突然感到一种奇怪的愧疚。"系锯刑警，" 他张口喊了一声，自己也不太确定为什么会这么喊出来。

系锯停了下来。"有什么事吗，御剑检查官？" 他有些疑惑地问道。

御剑沉默了一会儿，良久，从口袋里掏出自己的钱包，并缓缓地取出几个钞票。"这个，" 他有些尴尬地停顿了一下，"这个给你。"

"诶？" 一下子傻了眼的系锯根本就没有反应过来。"御-御剑检察官，你这是-！"

"拿去，别再说了，" 御剑淡淡地抛下这一句，有点儿不敢直视刑警的眼睛。"这些钱应该够你用一段时间吧。以后你的工资，我回和上级讨论一下，看看能不能给你涨一些。"

此时的系锯已经热泪盈眶了。"御-御剑检察官…" 他呜咽着，用肮脏的外套袖子狠狠地抹了抹自己的鼻子。"我-我…！我谢谢你的说！以后，以后…我一定会更加努力，不让御剑先生失望的说！"

"嗯，" 有些不知所措的御剑只好顺势点了点头。_只不过是几百块钱而已，_他暗自纳闷，_真是可怜。_"现在这些就免了。我要赶快回家，你也回去吧，刑警。明天，还有很多重要的工作。我希望你会以最佳状态完成他们。"

"是-是！" 系锯拼命地点了点头，原来微驼的背一下子就直了起来。"我不会辜负御剑先生的说！" 而直到御剑把车开走，他还坚定地站在原地，目送着红色的跑车在宁静的夜晚消失。

_果然，是个忠实，值得信任的人。_临走时的御剑这么想着。_这几年来，他从来没有放弃过我。_

就和那个男人一样。

* * *

从御剑抽屉中翻出来的众多邮件之一：

_御__剑__，__你__最近__还__好__吗__？_

_对__不起，__上个星期没能__给你__写信。学校__组织__了一次野__营__活__动__，我也就跟着几个同学一起__凑热闹__去了。__这__里附__带__几__张__照片，都是外出__时__拍的。__啊__，野__营__也真是辛苦__啊__！走__错__路了__还__不__说__，背包也重得要命，足足__60kg__啊__！可把我累死了。辛__亏你__没有参加，御__剑__。我__们__几个有花粉症的同学__晚__上在__帐__篷里睡__觉连__气都喘不__过__来，不停地打__喷__嚏，用光了好几盒子__纸__。要是__你__在的__话__，肯定受不了，况且__还__有失__张这__个家__伙__，__晚__上睡__觉__一翻身__还踢__了我一脚。真倒__霉__。__'__事情的背后，果然__还__是失__张__'__，__记__得我__们__小学曾__经这么说过吗__？__虽__然__现__在是中学，可失__张还__是失__张__，__这__就是所__谓__的江山易改，本性__难__移__吧__！_

_想起来，一个__帐__篷是可以睡三个人的。要是__你__也在，也__许__情况__还__会好一些儿。_

_你__在美国__过__的怎__么样__？那里到底是什__么样__子__啊__？肯定很繁__华吧__！我__爸说__，果然__还__是御__剑厉__害，能那__么__早就出国。__你这__家__伙__，走也不__说__一声，等__你__回来的__时__候，一定要__赔__我和失__张__一__顿饭__！_

_哈哈，不，__开__个玩笑。__买__个礼物送我__们__就可以了。__啊__，__说__到礼物，__你__收到我__圣诞节__寄__给你__的那本__书__了__吗__？叫什__么__'__法律大全'之__类__的。那其__实__是我__妈给__我推荐的，__说你聪__明，好学，肯定更喜__欢读书__。__你__不是想当__辩护__律__师吗__？那本__书__希望能__对你__有用。挺厚的，寄出去也挺__贵__的，__你__要好好__读__哦！到__时__候我要是惹上麻__烦__了，我__还__要指望__你__把我就出来__呢__！_

_不__过说实话__，我本来是想送__你__一个玩具模型，听失__张说__是一个__现__在比__较__有名的__东__西。好像叫…__ '__大将__军__'__？忘了。反正最近比__较__火，不知道美国有没有。本来想__给你买__的，但是后来又__觉__得__你__肯定不会喜__欢这种东__西，就算了。当__时__好像是想__给你__寄一点儿日本的特__产__嘛…_

_说__道特__产__，御__剑__在美国待了__这么__久，__应该__也去了很多地方__吧__! __要__给__我__们__照几__张__照片哦！如果御__剑__也能__给__我__们买__一些美国的__东__西就更好了，等__你__回来的__时__候可要__带给__我__们__，__让__我__们__打__开__眼界哦！在__这__里大家都很想__你__，都向__你问__好，__毕__竟快__7__年了，御__剑__也一定__长变__了哦！大概比__我高__吧__，我__现__在在班上__还__是偏__矮__的，受不了。_

_还__有，__嗯__，有点儿不太想__问__，不__过__御__剑__以后会回来__吧__？我很想再__见你__一面，我__总觉__得似乎__还__欠__你__什__么__。__你__那一次__帮__我的忙我真的永__远__都不会忘__记__。__谢谢你__，御__剑__。我以后一定会回__报__的！好人，__总__会得好__报__的，__对吧__？_

_其__实呢__，__虽__然__现__在__说__有点儿早，不__过__我已__经__16__岁__了，也__开__始考__虑__以后的事情。我在想，其__实__律__师__也是一个不__错__的工作__呢__。有的__时__候心血来潮，想起__你__曾__经对__我__说过__的那些__话__，真的也想__试__一__试呢__，__虽__然不知道自己是不是__这块__料。但是御__剑__肯定是在向__这__个方向努力__吧__？也__许这样__子下去，我__们还__能在法庭上__碰__面也__说__不定哦！_

_不__过说__真的，很希望有一天，我__们__会再一次__见__面。我想__你__，御__剑__。__你__想我__吗__？_

_等待__你__的朋友，_

_成__步__堂_

* * *

从御剑垃圾桶里掉出来的一张废纸：

_想_

* * *

八年后，他们果然又见面了。天才检察官御剑 怜侍和新手辩护律师成步堂 龙一的对决，在9月7号那一天，拉开序幕。

12月26号，成步堂拿着御剑的辩护委托书，微笑着告诉他：

"我相信你，御剑。你相信过我，这一次该我了。"

御剑的声音有些颤抖。"就因为那件小事吗？"

成步堂点头。"就因为那件小事。"

12月28号，御剑 怜侍无罪释放。


	2. Roleplay

**A/N: **So I finally got off my lazy arse and translated this! *confetti* I apologise for any mistakes. It's strange translating your own writing. I tried to make the wording feel as natural as possible, and anyone who understands both Chinese and English may note that the translations are not exact. I've adapted the English version so that it corresponds with the US canon of AA, and toyed around with it, adding more bits and pieces or taking things off or altered it so it makes more sense in English.

At least I have the freedom to do that with my own work, haha. :P

So yes, please enjoy. It's rather lengthy, but 2000 words shorter than the original Chinese, so... Yeah.

References made to AAI and GK2. No spoilers though, I don't think, unless you count the appearance of a GK2 character.

**Disclaimer: ****Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom and Shuu Takumi**

* * *

"Mister Edgeworth~!"

A comfortable, peaceful cup of morning tea, broken by a single shout…

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth sighed in exasperation as he set down his still steaming cup of tea. It had been such a nice day too, all to himself… Wistfully, he tugged at his cravat, but before he could compose himself properly, the door to office number 1202 burst open with a resounding 'clang'.

"Mi~ster~Edge~worth~!"

"Miss Faraday," Edgeworth shook his head, expression a cool mirage in comparison to the evidently flustered Great Thief Yatagarasu. "This is the Prosecutor's Office. It would be much appreciated if you did not shout in such a manner and disturb the others."

"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that." Kay grinned, apologetically, but then the panic was back upon her face and she began to bounce excitedly from one foot to the other. "B-But, Mr. Edgeworth! This is an emergency! You need to come and have a look!"

"Emergency?" Edgeworth repeated, considering Kay's tone. His brows furrowed immediately as soon as he had ascertained that she was, in fact, serious. "What's going on?"

Kay nodded. "Follow me!" And without waiting to see if the prosecutor was following after her, she turned and sprinted down the stairs, steps nimble and light. After ensuring his office was locked safely (no repeat of last year's incident… though admittedly, he had also locked the door then), he followed the Great Thief down to the first floor.

He was already familiar with the place – naturally, it was his workplace, after all – but as he scanned the area frantically for blood and panic, he saw nothing: no members of the police or forensics busy examining the scene. Instead, a bored looking cleaner was busy mopping up the floor; outside, a Samurai dog vendor was apparently struggling to inflate a large, unwieldy Steel Samurai balloon.

"Kay, there's nothing here." He observed, after a final, somewhat disbelieving glance around him.

His self-proclaimed assistant had the audacity to roll her eyes. "Duh. That's because the emergency isn't here, Mr. Edgeworth!" Then, without warning, she lunged for his arm and, ignoring his uncomfortable flinch, began to drag him outside. "Come on!"

Exasperated, Edgeworth allowed himself to be led, reluctantly, out of the building. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary there, either. A cool, autumn wind was stirring through the sky, ruffling the golden leaves upon several tall, sturdy oaks. All was calm, and the birds sang.

Edgeworth folded his arms. "Kay –"

Kay ignored him and pointed up to the sky. "Look there, Mr. Edgeworth!" She exclaimed. "It's a kitty-cat!"

_Kitty-cat__…__?_

Indeed, in the direction that Kay was pointing at, was a small, black cat with large, green eyes and a pitiful expression clinging tightly upon the bare branches of a looming oak. It meowed – a plaintive cry, and gazed imploringly down at the two humans below.

Edgeworth felt his mouth thin.

"So this emergency is, in fact, a cat stuck in a tree."

_… __Which means it__'__s not an emergency at all. _

Apparently, Kay thought differently, and if she heard his sarcastic mutters, she chose to ignore it in favour of calling out to the helpless creature among the trees. "What should we do?" She asked, clapping her hands. "Come on, kitty! Come on!... Hmm. It doesn't look like it wants to come down."

_It__'__s not that it doesn__'__t __'__want__' __to come down, Kay__… __It __'__can__'__t__'__. _Edgeworth rubbed his forehead and wondered how it was possible _not_ to get wrinkles from frowning when this was the type of situation he normally found himself in. "I'm afraid, Miss Faraday, that there's nothing I can do." _I__'__ve__… __never been good with heights, to begin with. _"If something like this happens again, please contact detective Gumshoe instead."

With that, he turned to leave.

… Only to be pulled to a stop again.

"How can you be so cold?" There was something like disappointment in Kay's green eyes as she stared intensely at him, her pleading expression no different from the cat high above their heads. "Come on… You're Mr. Edgeworth! You _always_ help the people in need, don't you?"

_Yes, I do help the _people_ in need. _Edgeworth shook his head in exasperation. _Frankly, this would be a waste of my precious time, but I suppose refusing that face would be__…_

He sighed.

"Alright, just this once. However –"

"However what, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay blinked at him, eyes too innocent to truly be that.

"N-Never mind." Edgeworth swallowed thickly. _I was about to say __'__I__'__ll dock your pay__'…_ "I'll… do my best here." Of course, saying that, he had no clue what he should do. "… Perhaps we should contact the firemen."

Now it was Kay's turn to look at him as though he were insane. "The firemen? What for?"

Edgeworth quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Well… Surely you must have seen it on TV before. Is it not procedures to call a… fire station if a cat is stuck in a tree?" He paused to consider the logic of things. "Presumably the ladder comes in handy."

"Ladder?" As if struck by inspiration, Kay's eyes brightened abruptly. "That's it! Don't _you_ have a step-ladder of some kind in your office, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"W-Well…" _It__'__s actually just a normal ladder__…_

"It's alright, Mr. Edgeworth! I'll go get it for you!" Enthusiastic as always, the Yatagarasu beamed and disappeared back into the Prosecutor's Office before Edgeworth could say a word, and, all too soon, she was back, dragging behind her the ladder that spent much of its days leaning against Edgeworth's shelves. "I've got it, Mr. Edgeworth! Your ladder!"

_… __She has too much strength for a seventeen-year-old girl__…_ Thought Edgeworth dimly to himself as he stepped forward to assist her. Together, they set the ladder against the tree's bough, and then Kay stepped back.

"Alright, now it's up to you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"W-Why me?" Edgeworth found himself protesting, despite himself. There was no way he could climb a ladder so tall… Not when simply looking up made his head spin. He swallowed. No. No. That was not part of the deal. He was not going to humiliate himself by breaking down into an incoherent mess whilst trying to scale a tree. No… No way would he…

"Hey, you're a gentleman, aren't you?" Kay smirked, resting her hands haughtily upon her hips. "You can't let a 'lady' like me do all that dirty work, can you?"

"But…" _'__this is a new suit__'_ dried up in his mouth as he sputtered for an excuse beside the embarrassing truth. When nothing else came up, he settled instead on a shaky: "… Is this ladder safe?"

"Safe? Probably. I mean, shouldn't you know? This came from your office."

_That as it may be__… __I__'__ve never touched it once_. In the face of what had suddenly become a looming monster, Edgeworth could only grit his teeth and tug uncomfortably upon a cravat that had suddenly become very hot and sweaty. What else could he say? _I__'__m not a child anymore__… __Surely, after all these years, I will be able to conquer my fear__…_

Yet no matter what he thought to himself, his hands were still trembling as he rested them upon the cool metal of the ladder.

"Um… Mr. Edgeworth?" Came Kay's uncertain, worried voice, as though from a great distance away. "A-Are you OK? You look really pale…"

Edgeworth only grunted – the best response he could muster at this time, and forced himself slowly up. One step, two…

He had barely reached the third step before the tremors in his body became painfully evident. The ladder was all but rattling against the tree, and his legs felt frozen in place, heavy as lead, unable to move any further… His hands were gripping so tightly they _stung_, but he couldn't shift them, couldn't _let go__…_

"Are you really alright, Mr. Edgeworth?" The concern in Kay's voice was turning slowly into hysteria. "H-Hey, maybe you should come down now. I was just joking… I-I can do it, honestly…"

Edgeworth merely lifted his head, painfully, and attempted to judge how long his torture would last for. Immediately, the sky spun, and as another, horrible jolt shot through his body, he almost lost his grip and fell. But in that moment, he saw that cat, that _accursed_ cat, was closer now, mewling at him pathetically as he neared.

_Well__… __I__'__m almost there__… __Look up, Edgeworth! You__'__re not a child anymore! There__'__s no reason for you to hesitate!_

His body felt so heavy. So _clumsy_ and uncontrolled on a ladder so light and fragile. He didn't even know how he managed to move on to the fourth step, only he was suddenly there, and the cat was closer, and if he just let go, reached out…

"M-Mr. Edgeworth…" There was something strangled in Kay's voice.

The little cat pulled itself experimentally on to its feet, and, cautiously, crept towards Edgeworth's trembling arm. A black tail curled uncertainly; whiskers twitched; paws moved stealthily forwards, onwards…

_Almost there__… __Don__'__t look down, don__'__t look down, don__'__t look down__…_

The cat meowed, then curled its body and _jumped_.

Instinctively, Edgeworth flinched and pulled back. At the same moment, the cat pounced and he felt something warm and furry smack him hard in the chest. Then gravity disappeared and he was tumbling, and what remained of his fraying nerves finally snapped, and the darkness swallowed him before he even hit the ground.

* * *

The world swam gradually back into view.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Came the sound of a familiar voice, and when the prosecutor forced his eyes open what greeted him was the sight of a worried Kay, bending over him with that troublesome cat in her arms. As soon as she saw that he was awake, she knelt and gave him a hesitant poke. "Are you alright? Y-You fainted, and I didn't know what to do!"

Edgeworth couldn't answer, not at the moment, anyway. Instead, he struggled to sit up and quell a sudden, rising nausea in the back of his throat. "Th-That cat…"

"Oh, him? It's OK, I've already contacted his owner," said Kay fondly, and scratched the kitten's head. "There was a collar around his neck, see, with his name and contact details." As if to demonstrate, she thrust the mewling kitten into Edgeworth's face. "See? His name is Sissel!"

Edgeworth simply shook his head mutely.

"Um… Anyway… Mr. Edgeworth, you…" Kay hesitated. "You're… scared of heights, aren't you?"

"Hmph." He folded his arms, but didn't quite trust himself to meet her eyes. "It's nothing." The nausea had passed down, and after a few wobbly attempts, with Kay pressing a concerned hand upon his shoulder, he stumbled unsteadily to his feet and made his way towards the tree, leaning upon it heavily for support. "… However, in future, I would recommend…" He took in a deep breath. "…Someone else for assistance."

Kay merely watched him, one hand thoughtfully scratching Sissel's head. "Mr. Edgeworth," she said, quietly. "… You're a really kind person, you know? You still tried to help me – Sissel – rather, even though you must have been terrified."

Edgeworth gave a non-committal grunt, face flushing faintly.

Kay smiled.

"You remind me of my Dad."

Despite himself, the prosecutor coughed. "I-Is that so?"

Kay blinked, and then laughed, somewhat apologetically. "I mean, in a good way! Not in a, um, you're like a fifty-year-old way. I mean… You're a lot younger, obviously. Hmm… I suppose, Mr. Edgeworth is more like… a big brother, in a way. Always looking out for me and helping me when things go wrong. That kind of feeling, you know?" She paused, then added, almost shyly: "It's nice."

Edgeworth said nothing. And there was nothing he felt he _could_ say. He had always been awkward with expressing his gratitude and his sentiments, and for a moment, there was regret that he could never really tell her how much her words mean.

"It's what anyone would have done," he muttered, eventually. It wasn't really what he meant, but the smile in Kay's eyes seemed to show that he didn't need to say anymore.

_A big brother, hmm? Strange. That was something which I thought I would never be referred to... __  
_

* * *

"Miles Edgeworth is my little brother."

Franziska von Karma, prosecuting prodigy, has never called him 'big brother' before.

When he was younger, Miles had tried, countless of times, to correct her. "Franziska, I'm older than you," he would say. Lecture, almost. "It's more polite for you to call me your 'big brother'."

But the answer was always the same. It didn't matter whether she was two, or eighteen. Franziska would shake her head stubbornly and retort:

"You're not worthy of being my 'big brother', Miles Edgeworth." And with that, her whip would crack down sharply upon him until there were stars bursting in his vision.

It was a lesson taught with time, and eventually Miles learned that there were just some things in the world one couldn't change.

Under the harsh, watchful eyes of Manfred von Karma, the nine year old 'little brother' and the two year old 'big sister' grew up together, studying hard for a perfection and dream that was still quite far away.

Franziska had always had high expectations, for both herself and those around her. Sometimes, her ambitions exceeded that of her fathers, and for those goals she worked with almost single-minded determination to achieve them. She was a hard worker, that much was undeniable, but in doing so she often isolated herself from others. Every time Miles took her to school, he would see her lonely figure fighting through the crowds as she made her way towards the classrooms. No one ever spoke to her willingly, and she, too, with an expression of deep scorn and disgust, ignored all those around her.

And Miles' heart would always ache upon witnessing such a sight, even if they weren't related by blood.

That day, he came to pick her up as usual, and like usual she stood waiting for him by the school gate. The only difference was the vague redness in her eyes, but Miles, preoccupied as he was with thoughts of homework, had not been able to put much thought into it. He understood too well, after all, the irritation of spring pollen in the breeze.

However, they were scarcely away from the school before Miles caught the faint sound of sobbing from behind him.

Confused – it had not even occurred him to at that point that Franziska was crying – he turned, and she was there, as though frozen on the spot, shoulders shaking in the silence. Her hands were over her eyes, light hair cascading across her face, and her whip lay, discarded and forgotten, on the side of the pavement.

He froze, and it was not concern that first rushed into his mind, but panic. Franziska was crying? Why? Was it something he had done? What should he do? He had always been able to handle her childish competitiveness, her envy, her snarky retorts. But this…

For a moment, he simply stood and stared.

But he was Miles Edgeworth, after all, and soon his panic was over and he allowed himself to calm. It couldn't have been his fault. They'd only started walking for five minutes, and for that duration he had not said a word. It must have been something else. School, perhaps? He wondered if it was safe to approach her, but quickly decided that her whip was far from her reach and that, as the eldest – for he _was_ the eldest, 'little brother' or no – it was his responsibility to forget all the normal, childish nonsense they went through, and make sure she was OK.

"Franziska, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, though her sobs became stifled, save for the stray hiccup that escaped her fingers.

Miles considered her, and then, hesitantly, placed a hand upon her shoulder. When there was no violent outburst or exclamation of any sort, he knelt gently by her side.

"Do you want to tell me, Franziska?"

Finally, the young girl raised her head, reddened eyes peering cautiously out through the gaps of her fingers. She wasn't looking at him, however, but down at her shoes, expression both nervous and frustrated. Miles saw that she was biting her lip, and knew that it would take a few more prompts to get her to speak.

"You can trust me, Franziska," he tried, as gently as he could, his own face flaming unnaturally at the awkward way his words were tumbling out. "I… I won't tell Mr. Von Karma, if that's what you're afraid of."

As soon as the words 'Von Karma' were out of his mouth, Franziska jumped and, with an expression akin to a startled rabbit, gaped at him as though he had just read her mind.

_… __I didn__'__t think it was something I actually had to hide from Mr. Von Karma__…_ Feeling as though that he was one step closer to the mark, Miles decided to push the boundaries just a little.

"… Don't tell me you're getting bullied at school?"

A casual, almost conversational tone, but it brought forth the desired effect. Franziska scoffed, dropped her hands, and for a moment, looked almost like Franziska again.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" She declared, and if it wasn't for a little hiccough, she would have almost been convincing. "O-Of course I don't care what those people think!" Here, she made a quiet, choked sound, hastily stifled, but enough for Miles to guess her real thoughts. "They're just… fools! They can say what they like! I don't… I don't care, at all. They're just fools… Foolishly foolish fools…"

"Franziska, if you do want to tell me," suggested Miles, calmly, "I'm prepared to listen, and offer you solutions, if you need them."

"Hmph! This is adults' business! I d-don't need someone like you to…" Franziska faltered, wiping an arm angrily across her eyes. "I… Well…" She hesitated. "Today, in school…"

She stopped, and glared down at her shoes again.

"What happened?" Miles prompted, gently.

Franziska didn't answer immediately. Her face was already bright red as she wrestled to suppress her emotions. Ultimately, she failed, for fresh tears streaked trails down her cheeks and left dark, damp splotches upon her sleeve. Franziska… was crying, and Miles didn't know what to do.

Not that he needed to do anything in the first place, because finally, Franziska opened her mouth, and said:

"W-We had a maths test today… A-And I…"

_I see. _

"In my opinion," said Miles, analytically, "a single bad exam result will hardly alter your overall performance." He tried to give her some shred of comfort by patting her awkwardly upon her shoulder. "There's no need to get so upset."

"But how can I not?" Franziska burst out, and there was anger and disappointment in her tone. Anger and disappointment towards _herself_. "How can I not be _upset_, Miles Edgeworth? T-The perfect scores I'd been keeping until now… Gone! I can't… I can't be a _Von Karma_ like this! Papa will be… Papa will be… I just can't, Miles Edgeworth. I'm not perfect anymore… And you'd know better than anyone that something, once lost, is lost forever! You _know_ that!"

Miles couldn't answer, and Franziska, too, bowed her head.

"I've failed." She mumbled, and her voice trembled, heavy, with the bitter weight of despair. "Papa can't have… Papa can't have someone like me as his successor. He _won__'__t_ have someone like me. Will he?"

"Franziska…"

_Do you not have a world outside of your father__'__s wishes? _

Miles looked at the young girl before him, and his own heart, confused and bitter, churned at the sight.

_Mr. Von Karma__… __is such a powerful influence upon her. Not entirely dissimilar to the influence father had on me. But of course, father and Mr. Von Karma are two very different people, and Franziska__…_

"Everyone was laughing at me." Franziska whispered, voice small and very, very young. "I-I heard them… talking… they thought I couldn't hear… but I knew…"

_Are you lonely, Franziska? You try so hard to make your father proud, yet all this time, you__'__re walking this road alone__…_

_I think you__'__ve noticed, haven__'__t you? How quiet, how empty this world can be, when there__'__s no one beside you__…_

_You know, don__'__t you? It__'__s just that, all this time, you__'__ve been running away from reality__…_

Slowly, he lifted a hand, and brushed away the tears lurking in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't cry anymore, Franziska. I won't tell anyone."

Franziska started, and for a moment her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Had she been expecting mockery? Treachery? Blackmail? Miles didn't want to know, and frankly he didn't care. Not when his sister was crying. Not when she needed someone to lean on, if only for this moment.

"Don't be swayed by what other people are saying. You want to be a prosecutor, don't you? Then work towards that goal. Study hard, do your best. Don't let anyone else influence you."

_Franziska, I__'__m sorry. I want to help you, in any way I can, but__…_

He took in a deep breath, then reached out and pulled her close into his chest.

_… __I__'__m just like you. _

Franziska didn't fight, and nor did she argue with him. Just this once, she clung on to him and buried her face into his shoulder, taking in his warmth and solidity. Holding on to each other as though their very lives depended upon it.

"… You're such a foolish little brother, Miles…"

* * *

Miles.

Edgeworth thought he had not been called that in a while.

For him, 'Miles' had become an almost alien name. It seemed to represent a stranger, a man who was too far away from him to be of any importance. 'Miles' had been a child who had dreamed, a young boy who had aspired after his father. But _he_ did not seem to suit that name anymore.

"Hey, Miles! Mind if I interrupt, kiddo?"

Surprised, Edgeworth paused from his writing and lifted his head to regard the sudden intruder.

"M-Mr. Shields?"

The defence attorney grinned casually, and without waiting for further permission, strolled into the room, his hands tucked with careless abandon within his pockets. "Whoa, there, Miles. Neat office! Is it expensive? Hey, tell you what, if you have the time, I wouldn't mind if you spent some cash to decorate up my agency too! For Gregory, huh? What do you say?"

"Er…" Confronted with such a direct tone, Edgeworth found himself unable to react appropriately to the question. "That's… I…"

He hadn't even formulated a proper response before Ray chuckled in amusement and shrugged. "I'm just joking, Miles. Just joking! Honestly, you need to learn to relax! You're stiff as a plank!" He paused, tilting his head. "Hmm… Then again, I suppose you've always been like that. Gregory used to worry about you, you know? You never seemed interested in playing with the other kids… He was beginning to think you had some kind of… problem."

"R-Really…?" Edgeworth frowned, unable to disguise his hurt. "Did Father really think…?"

"Jeez! D-Don't look at me like that!" Ray yelped, leaping back dramatically. "You don't have to believe _everything_ your Uncle Ray tells you, after all!"

_… __Are you done?_ Resisting the urge to thump his head upon his desk, Edgeworth put on his most patient expression. _Valuable time is ticking by__…_ "Um, Mr. Shields," he tried, struggling with formality – it _was_ his father's assistant he was speaking to, and for old times' sake… "What is it that you need from me…?"

"Hmm, well… Not much, not really," Ray shrugged, apparently very at ease with life. "I just thought, you know, I could come and visit you! Gregory has… passed on, after all, so naturally, the duty of looking after you falls on me, know what I mean?"

_Oh really? Because if that were true, you are at least eighteen years too late__…_ Edgeworth shook his head. _If you can__'__t tell, Mr. Shields, I am 27, and quite capable of looking after myself__…_

But evidently, Ray had not yet finished. He paused, expression unusually serious, before finally speaking: "… I also need a few folders. You must still have a few of Prosecutor Von Karma's case files in your possession, right? I'd like to see if there are any which can be brought in for a re-trial… Let a few… Let a few truths speak out at last, eh?"

_So that__'__s your real target. _Exasperated, Edgeworth pulled himself up to his feet and gestured towards his shelves. "Feel free to browse, Mr. Shields. I certainly have no objections; after all, those files are useless to me."

"Ah, thanks, Miles. You really are a good kid." There was a satisfactory glint in Ray's eyes as he nodded. "Even when you were young, you always did what you were told! Even if you appeared a little cold to your Uncle Ray, you love me really, don't you?"

_… __Debatable_, thought Edgeworth, but nodded firmly all the same.

A large, energetic beam appeared immediately upon Ray's face, and he spread out his arms widely. "Yes, Miles! Now how about a hug to celebrate our wonderful relationship?"

"U-Um, no thanks, I'm alright, Mr. Shields," spluttered Edgeworth, taking several hasty steps back. He pointed, almost with desperation, at his shelves. "I-I thought you wanted to have a look at some case files."

"Oh! Right, yeah! Whew, got a bit too excited there, huh? I almost forgot what I was here for." Whistling, and apparently oblivious to Edgeworth's rather shaken state, the defence attorney sauntered casually over towards the prosecutor's large, impressive storage of shelves. "Hmm… Yes, yes… That is very neat, Miles. You can certainly tell you're Gregory's son, alright. You even sort your files the same way!"

"Well…" Miles spared a brief glance towards his shelf. "I simply prefer to be organised."

"Really? My, I should probably take a leaf out of your book, then!" Ray smirked, admiring the alphabetically arranged folders. "I almost miss the lectures Gregory used to give me, back in the day…"

_I think even _I_ want to give you a lecture at this point, never mind my father__…_

"But back to the main point, Miles," said Ray suddenly, and Edgeworth hadn't even been aware of a main point existing, "how are you doing, recently?"

"Me?" The abrupt change in topic was more than enough for Edgeworth to pause for several moments, blinking rapidly. "I'm… I'm doing well, Mr. Shields, thank you. But… why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Ray turned partially away, one hand subconsciously reaching up to stroke his hat. "It's just that… Your uncle Ray spent some time researching your history. A spotless win record for four years straight? That's certainly impressive."

"Mr. Shields…" Edgeworth looked away, hands clenching impulsively. "Please… Don't mock me."

"That wasn't my intention. Not this time, Miles." Though Ray's eyes were serious, there was something regretful in his gaze. "It's just that… I was thinking, the other day, about everything that had happened since our re-acquaintance, and it dawned on me that… It's my fault Von Karma took you away, really."

Edgeworth hesitated. "Mr. Shields…?" He ventured.

Ray shook his head, Gregory Edgeworth's hat slipping so that it shadowed his eyes. "That day," his tone was heavy, "the day DL-6 occurred… _I_ should have been there, with Gregory. Oh, Lord knows what I was doing then, missing the trial just like that. Thinking back, I can't even remember… Heh. I can only hope it was something important, or else I can never… forgive myself, you know?"

"Mr. Shields, what's past is past. I don't –"

"No, Miles. I didn't come here just for the files; I came here to apologise." Here, the elder man took off his hat, his chocolate eyes bright with emotion. "I can't run away anymore."

"But…"

"Even after Gregory passed away, I didn't even bother to visit you. Really, I should have stepped up then. I think we would have had fun, if you were under my wing. But I… I betrayed my own conscience, betrayed Gregory, and simply walked away. Perhaps I was too young, too scared to take any responsibility… Heh heh. But that's not a good excuse, is it?" Slowly, he pressed his hat back upon his head, though that did little to disguise the bitterness in his eyes. "And the rest is history. Von Karma became your mentor instead, and you wandered astray. It wasn't your fault though, Miles, and I… I had no ground to mock you like that. You're not a traitor. You never betrayed your father… It was I, who…"

"Mr. Shields," Edgeworth mumbled, but he wasn't entirely sure how to continue. "I'm sure… My father…"

"Miles, I'm sorry," and before the young prosecutor could even react, Ray bowed, deeply, humbly. "I've disappointed your father, and disappointed you. Please accept my apology."

"M-Mr. Shields! Wait, please don't do this…" Somewhat embarrassed, Edgeworth stepped forward and helped the defence attorney up. "I… I accept your apologies, please don't… worry anymore about it. It's over, after all, and I suppose I'm… happy with my role as a prosecutor." He paused, considering his next words. "It's not my father's job, but my aim is no different from Father's. I want to make sure justice is served, to uncover the truth… And I'm doing this as a prosecutor. I hope you understand."

Ray nodded, and when he smiled, there was a kindness in his eyes that Miles had not seen for a long time. "I understand, Miles." There was an almost nostalgic hint in his expression. "Looking at you… It really is like looking at a second Gregory."

_I__… __look like Father? _For a moment, Edgeworth could only dip his head as the childish admirations of a boy for his father rushed through his chest. _For so long, I__'__ve doubted, and worried__… __But today, at least, it seems as though I finally have an answer of some sort__…_

"Thank you." His voice was quiet, but sincere, and Ray seemed to understand the unspoken words behind his tone, for he smiled once more, a full, satisfied smile.

"You really are a good kid, Miles."

* * *

"Well! This should keep me occupied for a while!" declared Ray, half an hour or so later, four thick folders tucked securely underneath an arm. "Sorry for disturbing you, Miles. Keep working, will ya?"

"It's alright, Mr. Shields," Edgeworth nodded politely. "I'm honoured to be of assistance."

"C'mon, you don't need to be so formal to your Uncle Ray now, hmm?" Ray arched a brow in faint amusement, then all too soon, his expression became grave once more. "Seriously though, thank you for all you've done, Miles. Hopefully, with these folders, I'll be able to save a few innocent lives. Redeem myself, if that is possible."

"… Good luck," Edgeworth murmured, and lifted his hand. _Even though there is no reason for redemption anymore, Mr. Shields. I__'__ve never harboured any ill feeling towards you, and as for Father__… __I__'__m sure he has forgiven you a long time ago__…_

"You too." Ray returned, and reached out to grasp Edgeworth's outstretched hand, dark, chocolate eyes reflecting the solemn man hidden beneath the smooth, joking smirks.

"Take care, Prosecutor Edgeworth."

* * *

"WHOOOOP! Congratulations, Prosecutor Edgeworth, on another victory, sir!"

As always, the eager face of Detective Gumshoe was the first to greet Miles as he stepped out of the crowded courtroom. The large man looked like an excited puppy, and, if he had a tail, Miles was sure it would be wagging right now.

"… 'Guilty' in one day! That's amazing…! … Always been fantastic, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

"Thank you, detective," Edgeworth interrupted, coolly brushing aside the tidal wave of praise surging through the detective's mouth. "Unfortunately, if you could excuse me, I need to take my leave…"

"Huh? Wait, why are you leaving so soon, sir?" The detective had blocked his way before he had even attempted a step. "Are you not going to celebrate today?"

_Yes, well, even if I _were_ to celebrate, detective, I doubt you, of all people, could afford it__…_ Aloud, though, he said: "No thank you, Gumshoe. Not today. I still have some paperwork to complete. We'll celebrate on another date." _Really, if I held a banquet _every_ time I won a trial, I would most certainly be reduced to eating instant noodles every day, just like the good detective__…_

"So, uh… What about me, sir?"

As much as he wished to escape, the unexpected question did warrant some attention, and somewhat surprised, Edgeworth paused in his steps. "… What about you, detective?"

"I'm, um, just wondering, sir…" Gumshoe scratched his head, looking sheepish. "I, uh, don't have a car today."

Edgeworth kept his face carefully blank. "… And…?"

"And…" The detective's head positively drooped with sadness. "I-I can't get home today, sir, without a car."

"You could always take the public transport," suggested Miles, struggling to suppress the feeling of unease growing in his chest.

"W-Well, yeah, I would, sir, b-but…" Gumshoe stuck both hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. He looked like a guilty child. "If I spend all my money on bus fares, then I'll starve the next week!"

Sighing, Edgeworth made an internal note to give the poor man an occasional pay rise. "How about walking home, detective?"

The other man shook his head glumly. "Too far away, sir." Then, his eyes raised and he shot the prosecutor his best kicked puppy impression. "… So, uh, I was wondering, sir, if you, uh… could just… uh…"

_Oh god. _Edgeworth resisted a shiver.

"… drive me home, just tonight, Um…"

_N-No__… __I don__'__t want to__… __No__…_

"Detective," Edgeworth licked his lips. His throat suddenly felt dry. "Are you sure there's no, um, other way for you to get home? I mean…"

At his words, Gumshoe's kicked puppy face quickly evolved into 'stabbed puppy'. His whole body sagged like a bag of defeated potatoes. "… So even Mr. Edgeworth can't…" His voice turned small. "… Never mind, sir… I'll just… sleep with the defendants in the courtrooms for tonight…"

_Damn. _

"… Alright. Just this once," Edgeworth gritted his teeth. _Even I__'__m not so cold-hearted. _"But a word of warning, detective: no more exceptions, understand?" _Or else your wage __– __or what little remains of it __– __will suffer dearly indeed__…_

Nevertheless, the clouds that had been precipitating over Gumshoe's heads cleared immediately, and the detective beamed like a child receiving Christmas presents early. "I knew it, sir!" He exclaimed, happily. "I knew you were a good person, after all, sir!"

_… __As opposed to a demon who doesn__'__t ferry detectives from work and back, yes__…_

"I mean," Gumshoe continued, blabbering senselessly to himself as they made their way towards the car park. "I've never, _ever_ sat in Mr. Edgeworth's car before! Even though I'd wash it every two weeks until I can see my own face in the reflection… I never thought I'd be able to –"

"Indeed, detective," interrupted Edgeworth, somewhat impatiently, "but bear in mind that I have lots of work I must finish, and if you want to go home anytime soon, you should hurry."

Awkwardly, Gumshoe scratched his head, and gave a hasty 'Yes, sir!' followed by a salute, though unfortunately that did not lessen his praise any. "… thought you were avoiding me, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" He said, after around five seconds of blissful silence. "I was getting worried, sir! You don't know what it's like…"

Edgeworth sighed, quietly to himself.

"But I knew I didn't have to worry!" Confidently, Gumshoe thumped his chest. "I just _know_ Mr. Edgeworth still thinks of me at times –"

"Yes, that's wonderful, detective. But say that aloud again and you'll be sleeping here, in court, tonight, do you understand?"

"W-Why?" Gumshoe's face fell, almost immediately. "H-Have I done something wrong again, Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

_How on _Earth_ did I meet this fool?_ Edgeworth rubbed his face in exasperation.

Never again would he dabble in business that wasn't his. A simple defence, six years ago, a simple attempt to seek out the truth, and suddenly this man was stuck to him like – for want of a better word – gum. For six whole years, the cheerful detective had lumbered after him, like a great big dog reunited with his master and determined not to lose itself again.

… Ridiculous. Yet at the same time, he had to admit the detective had his moments of usefulness. There were definitely cases, thought Edgeworth, that would have ended disastrously without his help.

_Especially where that man is also concerned__… __How many times would he have lost his life, had it not been for detective Gumshoe? _

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost walked right past his own car. It was an impressive vehicle, polished crimson finish proud upon a sleek, beautiful frame. He had taken care over his car – it was one of his most prized possessions, as well as his first, and evidently, the effort he had taken to preserve it in such a pristine state was not missed by the detective, for he ran around it with eyes wide like a child during Christmas, words of admiration pouring rapidly out of his mouth. "Wow, as expected of Mr. Edgeworth! This is amazing!" He exclaimed, as though he were hardly able to contain his excitement. "How many pots of instant noodles is this worth, do you think, sir?"

"Enough to last you for half a lifetime, I presume." Edgeworth answered dryly. "You may get in, detective, but take care not to touch the paint with your grubby hands, and do not bring in any dirt, or else I may have to cut your end of month salary to –"

"A-Argh! I get it! I'm sorry, sir!" Panicking, the detective obediently closed his mouth and eased himself into the vehicle, his expression one of pure terror. "I-I'll… I'll try and be careful, sir!"

"Really…" Sighing in exasperation, Edgeworth pulled himself into the driver's seat and started the engine, taking a satisfied moment to enjoy the thrum of power rumbling throughout the vehicle. "I didn't think you would fall to such a state, detective. Surely, _surely_, you have enough money for a bus ride home?" _I refuse to believe that he is too poor to buy a ticket home. I__'__m not so harsh, am I?_

"Well…" Somewhat sheepishly, Gumshoe scratched his head, his elbow brushing dangerously close to Edgeworth's temple in the movement. "I, uh, I _do_ have money for the bus, yeah, but, uh, if I use it to get home then I won't have anything left for dinner." He sighed, heavy brows furrowing pitifully. "I guess… I'm just not good enough to enjoy any luxuries, huh?"

_Please don__'__t look at me with those puppy eyes of yours__…_ Turning his head stubbornly away in order to mask the guilt that must have been showing in his eyes, Edgeworth tried to focus upon the road. "Evidently, working under me isn't getting you enough money," he commented, somewhat bitterly. "In that case, why don't you transfer elsewhere?"

"Wh-What do you mean, sir?" Gumshoe stared, his expression uncomprehending. "Are you… Are you saying…?"

"It would be fairly simple for you to transfer under another prosecutor, would it not?" Edgeworth stated bluntly, not even certain himself as to what direction he was taking the conversation down towards. "I'm sure there will be one out there who would be willing to give you a pay rise, every so often. You… You don't have a duty to stay by me."

"A-Are you… Are you firing me, sir?" Gumshoe mumbled, and Edgeworth was surprised to hear a tremor in the other's voice. "I-I'm… I'm sorry about that time with the coffee! I didn't mean to spill it… I didn't think those papers were important, sir! I didn't know –"

"Wait, that was you?" Edgeworth found himself gaping, hands tightening suddenly around the wheel. "Why didn't you tell m-?! No, I digress. I am not firing you." _Though I shall need more details on the incident with the coffee. _"Detective, I was simply asking you a question." He took in a deep breath. "It's been, almost six years now, I'd say. Why… Why have you stayed with me for so long? I don't see how you could have benefited by being my subordinate. I've given you nothing except a controversial reputation and a lower than average wage, particularly in my… earlier years." The words came out easier as he spoke them. _Why__…__? How? How could someone as cold and undeserving of sympathy as I, earn your loyalty?_

"Oh, um…" The detective appeared slightly bemused. Apparently, this question had never occurred him before. "That's, uh, kinda deep, sir. And to be honest, I've never thought of it like that." He paused. "Hmm… I guess, well, you just gave off a kind of… trustworthy aura, sir, if you know what I mean?" Here, the kind hearted detective smiled, a smile that was both naive and yet so sincere. "I mean, OK, sure, when we first met, you had a sort of 'if looks could kill' feel about you –"

_Ouch. That actually hurts. _

"- But then, when I saw that you were working so hard to prove my innocence, sir! I just thought to myself 'Wow! This kid is such a good person!' And, uh, yeah. I think you're a really selfless person, sir. I don't think I know anyone like you, sir!"

"… I see," Edgeworth shook his head, smiling faintly. "That's… very kind of you detective, though I fear you may be mistaken. There are too many people out there better than me."

"Really?" Gumshoe frowned, thinking hard. "But everyone thinks you're a good person, Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Honestly! Even that man, you know, became a defence attorney because of you, sir! I could tell immediately, as soon as I heard about your story. He's just imitating you, you know, sir? He even admitted it himself!"

"Oh, you mean… him?" _How ridiculous. Of course, only Gumshoe could conjure up such fantastical ideas. _"He is far more worthy of your respect than me."

"He's always talking about 'trusting your clients'," said Gumshoe, thoughtfully. "You know, Mr. Edgeworth, sir? He trusts his clients like you trust us."

The prosecutor was not able to respond in time because, abruptly breaking apart from the conversation, the detective exclaimed: "We're here, sir!" It was though he were receiving a pleasant birthday surprise. "Wow, sitting in Mr. Edgeworth's car really is different from driving a police van home!"

"You're perfectly welcome, detective," Edgeworth nodded politely, rolling the window down once the other man had clambered out. "I hope you have a good night's rest, as we still have plenty of work for tomorrow."

"Got it, sir!" Gumshoe nodded, saluting. "I'll see you tomorrow, Prosecutor Edgeworth!"

And with that, Edgeworth could only watch the detective's retreating figure disappear into the dusk with a faint churning in his heart.

Before he could help himself, he had leaned out of the window and called: "Detective!"

It took a few shouts, but presently the detective turned and, with an expression of puzzlement clear upon his face, came back towards the car. "Is something the matter, sir?" He inquired, blinking.

Edgeworth paused, and then, after some consideration, took out a couple of notes from his wallet. "Here," he muttered, a little awkwardly pressing the money forward. "Take it."

"H-Huh?" Jaw dropping for what must have been the third time this evening, Gumshoe could do nothing except gawk at the money offered tantalisingly before him. "M-Mr. Edgeworth! Wh-What are you –?"

"Take it, and don't ask any questions," Edgeworth growled, feeling somehow unable to meet the other's gaze directly. "This should be able to keep you going for a little time. As for your salary this month, I will have a discussion with your superiors, and see if I could… raise it." He hesitated, a little embarrassed. "You've been doing a good job, detective."

There were tears swimming in the older man's eyes as he reluctantly accepted the money. "M-Mr. Edgeworth, sir…!" He sniffed, furiously wiping at his nose with a dirty sleeve. "I… I'm…! Thank you so much, sir! I'll… I'll work even harder from now on, sir! I won't disappoint you!"

"Good," Edgeworth nodded. _It was just a few twenty dollar notes__…_ "I appreciate your gratitude, but we can save this for later. I need to get back now, and you should do the same, detective. We still have a lot of work for tomorrow, and I need you to be at your best."

"Y-Yes sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed, nodding so frantically it seemed as though his head was in danger of rolling right off his shoulders. Even his usually slightly hunched back straightened slightly as he took a step back. "Take care, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

And even as the prosecutor drove off into the darkness he was still able to see, in the reflection of his rear view mirror, the stoic form of his subordinate standing in the night.

_He__'__s a good, trustworthy man, _thought the prosecutor himself. _He__'__s never abandoned me, not even once. _

… And neither had _he_.

* * *

One of the many letters found stored in Edgeworth's drawer:

_Dear Miles, how are you doing?_

_Sorry I couldn__'__t write to you last week! The school organised a camping trip, so I went along with a couple of friends. I__'__m gonna put some pictures with this letter, so you can see what we__'__ve been doing. Camping is tiring stuff! We got lost __– __stupid teacher pointed us up a giant hill in completely the wrong direction __– __and you wouldn__'__t believe how heavy the backpacks were! 60kg! I felt like I was going to die! You__'__re lucky you didn__'__t go though, actually, Miles, because we were in the middle of a field, and the people who had hay fever were suffering all through the night, or so I hear. Henry said he couldn__'__t even breathe. I can__'__t imagine you camping, to be honest, Miles. It doesn__'__t help that Larry was there too. I shared a tent with him, and in the middle of the night he rolled over and kicked me! Not on purpose, at least I don__'__t think so, but I__'__ve got a bruise. __'__If something smells, it__'__s usually the Butz__'__. You remember we used to say that back in primary school, don__'__t you? I mean, we__'__re in high school now, but still, it doesn__'__t seem as though anything__'__s changed. Larry__'__s still gonna be the Butz, wherever he is. _

_Actually, now that I think about it, we shared a tent between three people, so you could have come along too. You probably could have kept us sane. _

_Anyway, how__'__s life for you in Germany? What__'__s it like there? It must be so different from America, quiet and historical, right? My Dad keeps telling me about how amazing you are, already studying abroad whilst the rest of us are pretty much doomed to stay in LA forever. Man, you just left without saying anything! You totally owe Larry and I a free dinner out once you get back, OK?_

_Haha, no, I__'__m just joking. You can just buy a present for us, and we__'__ll forgive you. Speaking (or writing?) about presents, did you get the book I sent you for Christmas? Something like __'__Law Systems Across the Globe__'__. My mom said you__'__d find it interesting, because you__'__d always wanted to be a defence attorney, didn__'__t you? I hope you__'__ll get to use it. It was pretty heavy! Make good use of it, __'__cos if I get into trouble in the future, I__'__ll be counting on you to bail me out!_

_Honestly though, I was gonna send you some of those Steel Samurai figurines that are pretty big in the US at the moment. Larry said you wouldn__'__t have that sort of thing in Germany, so I was gonna buy one for you. But then my mom had already got the book, and I wasn__'__t sure if you__'__d like this kinda thing, (it__'__s almost like a souvenir, you know?) so I didn__'__t get it__…_

_Hey, but whilst we__'__re on the subject of souvenirs, you must have been to a lot of places in Germany by now, right? You should send us some photos! Or souvenirs, you know? I wouldn__'__t mind! You can take it with you when you come back here, and we can all gape over your experiences abroad. We__'__re all missing you a lot here. It has been, what, 7 years now? It seems like _such_ a long time. I bet you__'__ve grown taller too. Probably taller than me, I bet. I__'__ve been growing really slowly and it__'__s kinda annoying. I__'__m only up to Larry__'__s nose._

_Just wondering though, Miles. You are coming back, right? I really want to see you again. I guess__… __I feel like I still owe you something. I__'__ll never forget what you did for me. Thank you for being there, I guess. I swear I will return the favour one day, somehow. _

_Actually, well, even if it__'__s a little early to talk about stuff like this, I am 16 now, and I__'__ve started to think about what I should do in the future. Recently, I__'__ve been thinking, being a lawyer isn__'__t so bad, is it? Occasionally, when I get a bit carried away, I remember the stuff you__'__ve told me about __'__defending the helpless__' __and I kinda want to give it a go myself. Not sure how good I will be at it, but it__'__s worth a try, right? I bet you__'__re still working for that yourself, aren__'__t you? Maybe, if we both work hard, we__'__ll be able to meet in court someday! But hopefully on the same side. I don't think I__'__d stand a chance against you!_

_Saying that, I really, really do hope that one day, we__'__ll be able to meet again. I miss you, Miles. Do you miss me? _

_Your friend, _

_Phoenix_

* * *

A piece of scrunched up paper found at the bottom of Edgeworth's bin:

_Yes. _

* * *

Eight years later, they met again. The prosecuting prodigy, Miles Edgeworth, going head to head against rookie defence attorney Phoenix Wright, on the 7th September.

And on the 26th December, they sat opposite each other in the detention centre, and it was Wright who looked at him through the thick pane of glass, and smiled, and said:

"You trusted in me, Miles. Now it's my turn to trust you."

Edgeworth's voice trembled slightly as he spoke. "It was so long ago…" He muttered, unable to raise his head. "Is that really enough…?" He couldn't finish, question trailing weakly into thin air. _It__'__s not enough. It can__'__t be enough. _

But Wright had nodded, firmly.

"Yes."

And on the 28th of December, Miles Edgeworth was acquitted and released.


End file.
